


Can't we just befriend the monster?

by honeysparkles



Series: oneshots [4]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Gay, chaennie did it for the gays, demon jennie, nerd rosé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysparkles/pseuds/honeysparkles
Summary: the monster under rosie's bed kept trying to scare her, but their efforts prove useless when rosie actually strikes up a conversation with them, completely unbothered by the black horns and the dark aura of the demonorchaennie making out but make it interesting
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Series: oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902085
Kudos: 42





	Can't we just befriend the monster?

**Author's Note:**

> hello  
> wrote this fix after a very long time. i literally have no idea what this is all i know is that chaennie girlfriends. also yes the title was inspired by cwjltma by txt :D stan blackpink and txt!! <3

park chaeyoung had always been extraordinary. 

rosie was the kind of person who thought out of the box, the type that most people would find odd but in reality they turned out to be hidden gems with the most unique but useful ideas.

ever since she was a kid, she liked things that were mostly disliked by others. while other kids preferred to play in the playground or talk to their friends, rosie usually stayed inside and read books. 

books had always been her best friends. every one of them gave her different feelings. fiction was her favourite genre, she loved fantasy because it gave her so much to think about. she liked the idea of having her own little world with everything she had ever wanted to be present there.

many things that would generally scare or terrify people, would seem amusing to her.

rosie was well aware of the demonious creature she had under her bed. at first it was confusing to someone with small black horns and a dark aura radiating off them whenever she looked down her bed. they used to stay there and make snarky faces at her, rosie just watched their useless but cute attempts at making her scared.

she liked having them there. they would always try to scare her off by making weird faces or showing their fangs, but rosie would just laugh at that because in her opinion, they just looked like a small cat when they did that.

now rosie had been seeing that monster slash demon thing for quite a while now, she had gotten tired of the normal and boring attempts they made to get noticed in order to make her scared. she wanted something new and different.

this time, she decided that whenever the cute monster pops up from underneath, she'd talk to them and maybe even become friends. thinking about this, rosie hurriedly ran towards her bed and plopped herself on the soft mattress as she grabbed the novel besides her and started reading it. she was laying on her stomach and had her legs tangled as she waited for them. she did this since apparently the monster loved to interrupt her whenever she was reading by popping up suddenly.

rosie smirked as she heard the bed creaking and looked sideways to find the cute demon looking at her hysterically. they scrunched their nose and made sounds that rosie assumed the other had thought would come out as scary. but then before they could go further and do something completely ineffective, rosie grabbed their hand and made them sit next to her. now the demon looked extremely confused, with their cheeks puffed and lips in a small pout.

"if it wasn't obvious enough by now, i am not scared of you so please stop trying to scare me. you seem cute so i guess we can be friends. what's your name by the way? mines rosie!"

"............i don't have a name, i think"

"oh that's fine we can give you one"

rosie now closed her eyes and pressed her fingertips against her forehead as she used all her brain cells to come up with a good name for her newly made friend. a light bulb lightened in her mind and she opened her eyes while flapping her hands excitedly.

"how about jennie? my favourite singer is named that and you kind of look like her"

"it sounds okay"

"cool. so do you like girls or?"

"uh i do"

"great. thats perfect. wait how old are you?"

"in human years or demon years?"

"whatever you feel comfortable with"

"well in humans years i'm 17"

"you're a year older than me"

jennie was confusedly answering all of rosie's questions. she did not understand how this human could be so frank with her. all the humans she had dealt with were scared when she took their souls, but this one human was even considering dating her, a demon who could kill her here and now.

but she had definitely caught jennie's interest so she decided to stay and listen to this girl. she was starting to notice how beautiful rosie was. she has big round glasses that covered up her cute sparkly eyes. her lips were painted rosily and her adorable cheeks made her look so squishy.

"do you eat humans?"

"not exactly, i feed on their souls and after that they obviously die"

"okay so that meant you do"

"why are you so interested in me?"

"well firstly your cute and secondly your not boring, your different and pretty interesting. it would be impossible not to be intrigued by you"

rosie now seemed to notice how far away they were from each other. she patted her lap and gesture for jennie to get on. jennie could not believe she, a demon was being ordered around by a human. she didn't know why but she felt obligated to do so, as if rosie's dreamy eyes had casted a spell upon her, one she wished would never end.

she sat in rosie's lap, legs tied around her small waist and hands wrapping themselves around her head, eyes mesmerized by the beauty infront of her. rosie smirked when she realized things were going her way and started slowly playing with jennie's brown hair, ruffling it and playing with it lightly.

a silence had eveloped them now. the atmosphere around them now seemed to be cold, despite it being the mid of july. something sparked in rosie's eyes, they seemed to be wanting something. she turned her gaze towards jennie's lips and started admiring them with her eyes that screamed how much she adored them. her lips were so pretty and thick that she started wondering how they would taste against her own. 

"have you ever kissed a human?"

"no and you do know that i could literally kill you right now right?"

"that sounds sexy. this is probably the most interesting conversation i've had in years"

rosie cupped jennie's cheek and started rubbing her thumb over her cheek in a soft way at which the other girl let out a light moan. she then looked into jennie's eyes, asking for her consent. jennie realized this and nodded slightly, breathless by the current situation. she could feel her heart thumping loudly against her chest as she started back into rosie's eyes with as much determination.

rosie slowly started closing the very small distance between them. she closed her eyes and came closer until she felt her lips pressed against the demon's. her lips started to move against her own in a slow manner. rosie was so addicted to this feeling, she had just started and she couldn't get enough of it. 

they backed away for a second, both left breathless at the kiss. then rosie planted her lips against jennie's neck and started leaving open mouthed kisses there, biting and licking her neck gently. jennie, extremely satisfied by all this kept her eyes closed as low moans escaped her lips.

jennie grabbed rosie's face and kissed her again, biting her lower lip as she felt her heart throbbing at their intimacy. rosie responded quickly, not wasting anytime to drown into their loving kiss. she didn't know why but it felt so right to be holding jennie close to her right now. she made her feel things rosie didn't know she was capable of feeling.

they kissed for what felt like hours, clinging onto each other.

maybe making out with a literal demon who could fuck you up in a minute was a bit odd but rosie didn't mind, as long as her cute demon stayed next to her.


End file.
